Mobile terminals can be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to mobility. Further, mobile terminals can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to user portability.
Functions of mobile terminals are diversified. For example, mobile terminals have functions of data and audio communication, photographing using a camera, capturing video, recording sound, reproducing music files using a speaker system and displaying images or video on a display. Some terminals additionally have an electronic game playing function or a multimedia player function. Particularly, recent mobile terminals can receive multicast signals providing visual content such as broadcast, video and TV programs.
As such terminals have become increasingly more functional, the terminals are implemented as multimedia players having functions including capturing images and video, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, etc.
To support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals, improvement of structural components and/or software components of mobile terminals may be conceived.